To the Rescue
by Peachy Blossoms
Summary: When Bowser seeks to travel in the past and raise the plumbers, Mario and Luigi, to do evil, will the crew stop him? Adventure will occur such as fighting to. That's why it's T. Hope you enjoy! I'm not good at summary's


**So, my first story. Hope you like it! Thanks to Mazjec for putting me on this site! Anyways, I don't own Star Wars or Mario. (but I own this story. :P)**

…

To the Rescue

A plumber in red woke up from his nap.

He got up and shuffled to the table where he found his brother in green cooking eggs with toast.

"Thanks Luigi." The man in red took two pancakes from the stack and layered syrup.

"How do they taste Mario?" Luigi asked as the doorbell rang.

"Mail!" they said in sympathy.

"I'll get it." Luigi strolled over and scooped up papers that slid under the door.

"Hey Mario!" Luigi called over his shoulder. "Peach invited us to meet her at the Mushroom Kingdom! She wants to show us time machine before they introduce it to the Kingdom!"

Mario sprinted outside toward the castle. "Yes!"

Luigi was on his tail screaming at him to stop. "It's at 8:30 next morning!

Mario stopped, "Oh. We better get to bed."

Luigi looked confused. "It's 10:00 a.m.!" He howled.

Mario just stared walking home. "We aren't use to waking up so early." Mario pointed out.

Luigi slumped and started for home.

**Next morning at the plumber's house.**

Mario seemed to be in a rush.

Luigi just kinda sat there and yawned until Mario called he was making Mushroom Pancakes, they were Luigi's favorite.

Mario cooked ate and left a half-asleep Luigi on the floor. Mario ran to the castle to find it started at 9:00.

A blonde girl stared at him blankly. "It's 8:30." She informed him. "It starts at 9:00."

By that time Mario knew Luigi told him wrong. "Sorry Peach." Mario looked devastated. He got embarrassed in the front of the princess and his crush.

Mario felt his face turn red.

Peach started for the sink then ask Mario without turning around. "While you're here, can you set up the chairs while I do the dishes?"

Mario didn't know what to say. "Uhhh, okay."

Peach smiled. "Thank you"

Mario wanted to help the princess a lot but the chairs weren't it. He only had to set up four.

Luigi came crashing in with a thump.

They watched as he groggily pick a chair and collapsed on it.

"Luigi help me." Mario whispered to him.

Luigi had already been snoring.

*Ding Dong* "Got it!" Peach called.

They heard the door swing open. "Hi Daisy! Long time no see!"

They saw a girl with brown hair come in and immediately started to help.

"Thanks Daisy." Mario said as she dusted the last chair. You know how to clean."

Daisy smiled shyly, "Thanks."

She started to look around and giggle.

"What?" Mario and Peach asked.

Daisy pointed.

Luigi was still asleep but now on the ground with his butt sticking straight up. "I'll go wake him up."

Mario shuffled over to Luigi and poked him.

"No!" Luigi sat straight up and bonked his head on a chair.

Everyone stared. "What?" He asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing." Daisy quickly told him.

She strolled over to him and sat down beside him.

Peach walked up to the front of room where Mario noticed a large velvet curtain.

"I have called you all today to look at a marvelous invention. "Created by are well known evil scientist, !"

Peach pulled the curtain of velvet and there before them stood the first (second actually, but you don't know that yet) Time machine.

"Weren't they supposed to show this about a month ago?" Daisy chimed.

Peach looked worried. ""Yea, but someone stole it. had to finish its twin. I'm worried because Bowser hadn't come to steal for a month. That means he must be responsible."

Luigi looked so scared and confused. "Well on that happy note, let's go see . The time machines are twins right? So they must be able to track each other down."

Daisy beamed. Luigi you're a genius!"

Peach wanted to speak but ended up shouting. "Attention! is in the time machine!"

Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"It was going to be a surprise, but." She shrugged. " ! Please come out! Her voice was softer now.

"Yes princess?" wanted to help her as much as possible.

"We need you to see if this time machine can track your previous time machine." Peach told him.

"I'll try." He staggered into the device.

Everyone waited while he hummed and whistled.

"Oh no." bit his nails. "It says the other machine took off in the past 93 years." He told everyone.

Peach gasped. "That's when the Mushroom Kingdom came to be! Follow me!"

Toadsworth came in as they were gathering in the machine. "What's up old coots?" he asked.

He's been trying to act cool ever since they knew he wouldn't let Peach watch Star Wars.

"Ohhh, nothing." Peach hummed.

She asked to step out of the device.

"That must be bad." Toadsworth thought and started for them.

"We really must be leaving." Peach said as she hit a button that made the time machines door close.

They saw an angry looking Toadsworth banging on the window.

They sped 93 years in the past laughing. They wouldn't be if they knew what events lied ahead.

…

**Yea! I hope you liked it! Remember: I don't own Star Wars or Mario. (but I own this story :p)**

**:D Hope you will keep watching for my next chapter!**


End file.
